


you’re the sky

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Tradition, Wedding, arya x gendry week 2020, gendry said fuck anguy rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya worries about the speech gendry’s best man is going to give at their weddingprompt 4: family tradition
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862914
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	you’re the sky

**I'm the satellite**   
**And you're the sky**

**For all the things my hands have held**   
**The best by far is you**

**Cecilia and the Satellite ~ Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness**

Arya doesn’t really want a big wedding, because she knows Gendry doesn’t want it. But, her mother insists because it’s family tradition to invite every relative.

Gendry obliges because it’s only going to be for one day. 

Arya doesn’t really want to name any of her bridesmaids as her maid of honor because she doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. But, her mother insists on having Sansa as her maid of honor, because it‘s family tradition for sisters to be each other’s maids of honor. 

And Arya doesn’t really want her mother to sit her down the morning of her wedding, and warn her about the night she’s in for as a “virgin.” But, it’s family tradition.

Arya’s never going to tell her parents that she had lost her virginity to Gendry, especially since they had always been so careful, there was no reason to admit it. 

“It's going to be a big night for you, darling," Catelyn soothes and smoothes down the ringlets in Arya's hair. "I remember being frightened for my wedding night, but it only hurts for a little while."

Arya stares at her nude fingernails. She has the morbid thought that the color makes her look like a corpse, but Catelyn didn’t want the color of her nails to take away from her dress so she begged Arya to use the peachy color. She doesn’t know how to respond to her mother. 

When Arya came up with a maid of honor, Gendry had to find a best man. 

Anguy had so _kindly_ volunteered and Gendry decided that as long as Anguy didn’t make him have a bachelor party or talk to him too much, he could be the best man. 

But Arya didn’t realize that Anguy would have five minutes set aside for a speech until early this morning. And her mother wouldn’t let her see Gendry, so how could she make him check the speech before the ceremony? Anguy could go up and say anything. She really didn’t want her parents to find out she wasn’t a virgin by a headboard joke from Gendry’s old roommate. But, Gendry doesn’t check his phone that often, so a text would basically be worthless. 

Arya’s options right now are limited. And should she really be texting while her mum is trying to warn her for something that Arya had taken care of years ago? 

“And Gendry is a gentleman, so I’m sure you don’t need to worry.” Arya knows how much willpower it took her mother to say something so kind about Gendry, so she nods and smiles at her mom in the mirror. 

“Thanks, Mum. I think it will all be okay,” she says, even though she’s a bit worried that Gendry might not make it to the wedding night if Anguy makes any crass jokes. 

Her mother kisses her head and pats her shoulder. “I love you, honey.” 

Arya leans into her touch and smiles again. 

Her mother helps her into her dress and sheds some tears as Ned comes to sit with her and prepare to walk down the aisle. 

* * *

Arya can’t believe that Gendry is actually her husband, that they’re married, but she has a more pressing matter to take care of at the reception. 

Arya leans up to Gendry’s ear. “Did you check Anguy’s speech out?” 

He shakes his head and grimaces a little. 

“Well, can you please do something about it? He gives his speech first.”

Gendry sighs deeply as Anguy is handed the mic. Anguy stands up and clasps his suit jacket closed. He clears his throat and starts speaking. “I remember when I first met Arya. I was Gendry’s roommate at the time—“

“Sit your ass down,” Gendry says. 

Arya widens her eyes at Gendry as some of the guests, including her mother, gasp. He seems to have forgotten how many children (and old-fashioned relatives) are present. 

Anguy stares at Gendry for a moment before he slowly passes the mic to Sansa and sits down. 

“It’s handled,” Gendry whispers and gives her a smile. 


End file.
